


sweet tooth for you

by princehuangss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Taeyong, Cheetah Hybrid Mark, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Experimentation, M/M, Puppy Hybrid Lucas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adopted family, established johnyong, everyone is a member of the mark lee protection squad, it is in the past, johnny is an angel, lucas is mark's emotional support puppy, not that bad tho :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehuangss/pseuds/princehuangss
Summary: johnny owns and runs a shelter for hybrids, and one fateful day mark lee is brought into his care.mark lee, a shy and guarded cheetah hybrid with a murky past.johnny isn't sure how to help mark until he is reminded of another tenant at his shelter, wong yukhei. a lonely puppy hybrid with a huge heart and the energy of a thousand suns. he isn't sure why he didn't think of it sooner.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 25
Kudos: 355
Collections: My kpop favourites





	sweet tooth for you

**Author's Note:**

> hihi everyone! welcome to my first hybrid fic, one that i've been wanting to write for a long time.
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy :D
> 
> title inspiration - sweet tooth by cavetown

It’s on one completely inconspicuous Tuesday afternoon when Johnny’s life as he knew it is flipped upside down. 

The day began much as any other day does when one is the owner of a hybrid rescue shelter. He arrives bright and early at precisely 7:00 in the morning, quickly making his rounds to say hello to all of the hybrid tenants before anything else. Breakfast is served, and while the hybrids are eating he meets with the rest of the staff on what needs to get done that day.

Each day is a busy one, but Johnny wouldn’t trade this job for anything in the world. He has such a great bond with each of the hybrids he shelters, and knowing that he’s helping them find safe and loving homes is enough to get him through even the most difficult days.

Not to mention, this shelter was how he met his beloved Taeyong. At the time, Johnny hadn’t been the owner yet, only an employee. He had been one of the ones tasked to go pick Taeyong up. Taeyong had been an unfortunate part of a huge hybrid trafficking ring, and upon pickup he had looked so small and scared that Johnny immediately knew he’d do everything in his power to keep the kitten hybrid safe. The whole ride to the shelter he’d gently held and consoled Taeyong, and they had been inseparable ever since. Johnny had officially adopted him almost two years ago, and it had been one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

It was now mid-afternoon, and Johnny was doing some long overdue paperwork at the front desk. They had gotten an urgent call for pick up a little while ago, so now Johnny was eagerly awaiting the return of Yuta and Jaehyun with their new tenant.

He’s in the middle of filling out some paperwork for Jeno, a puppy hybrid due to be picked up by his new owner later that week, when his walkie talkie comes to life.

_ “Johnny, Johnny can you hear me? It’s Yuta.”  _ Yuta’s voice, though rough and choppy through the walkie talkie, sounds a little panicked and out of breath. There’s a faint ruckus in the background, and what sounds like a struggling Jaehyun.

“Yuta, I’m here,” Johnny immediately speaks into the walkie talkie, “What’s up? Sounds like you need some help.”

_ “You’ve got that right,”  _ Yuta says, accompanied by more struggling sounds.  _ “This one is like, really freaked out. We could use another hand out here.” _

“Don’t worry, I’m on my way.” Johnny quickly clips the walkie talkie to one of his belt loops, and springs out of his chair. He rushes to the dock where their transport vehicles bring new arrivals. Most of the hybrids they pick up are pretty easy to transfer, if a little skittish and uncertain. Yet there were always going to be those cases that were much more difficult and required more of their attention. They were the toughest, but always the most gratifying when they finally got the hybrid to warm up to them and eventually into a loving home. Johnny would know; Taeyong had been one of those exact cases.

Johnny finally reaches the arrival bay, pushing the door open to be greeted by the sight of Yuta and Jaehyun in the back of one of their trucks. They have somehow roped in Sicheng somewhere along the way, who is currently hovering around the back of the truck and stuttering encouraging words to them.

As Johnny approaches, he peaks around his employees to get a look inside the truck and there he is. He’s small and young looking, with big, round eyes and a soft face, pulled taught with fear. The little hybrid’s lips are curled to show his bared teeth, but instead of looking mean like he’s surely intending, he looks cornered and scared.

“I’m here,” Johnny calls to the boys in the truck, “What’s the situation?”

Yuta and Jaehyun turn to Johnny and when they catch sight of him, they heave a sigh of relief. “Cheetah hybrid, male aged 20, name is unknown. We picked him up from some illegal hybrid lab that specialized in big cats. We believe that he’s spent his whole life there.”

Johnny’s blood boils at the thought. This is an unfortunately common occurrence, picking up hybrids from so called “labs”, which were really just the basements of heartless people who saw hybrids more as trophies or collectables than actual living beings. They usually specialize in rare or exotic animals such as big cats, and the hybrids that are unfortunate enough to be born in these facilities often spend their whole lives there, mistreated and not properly cared for. Immediately he feels his whole heart fly out for this hybrid.

“He doesn’t have a name but you have all the other information?” Johnny inquires. He leaps up into the truck to join Yuta and Jaehyun, sending the hybrid into another round of vicious growls.

Yuta nods, face grim and holding barely concealed rage. “I’m not even sure if he has a name. We found all his information on his tag—” He points to the metal tag around the cheetah’s neck— “But it seems that they only referred to him by a serial number.”

Johnny sighs, trying not to get even more angry than he already is. “Alright, let me see him.”

He steps towards the hybrid, not expecting a great reaction, but wanting to get a closer look. The cheetah, of course, cowers even further into the corner, and Johnny looks down to see that he’s unsheathed his claws.

“Well,” Johnny starts, “I’d wager that with him being cooped up in that lab all his life that his social interactions have been quite limited, let alone those with non-hybrids.” He gestures at his teammates to follow him as he jumps down from the truck. He’s seen it before, and he knows exactly what he needs to do to solve it.

“For now, let’s give him some space,” He tells Yuta and Jaehyun, “But we need another hybrid to come in here and calm him down enough for us to get him inside. We need someone to let him know that we aren’t a threat.”

“But who would we pick to do that?” Yuta questions. “I would be hesitant to have one of the shelter residents do it. This is not gonna be an easy job by the looks of it.”

Johnny nods in agreement. That would be way too much to ask of any of the shelter’s tenants, many of which are still new and might still be recovering mentally and physically from their past homes. He thinks for a moment about who they could ask for help, then it comes to him.

“I’ve got an idea,” he says, pulling out his phone, “but I’ve got to make a call.”

♡

The group breathes a collective sigh of relief when the white cat hybrid rounds the corner, fluffy white hair ruffled from a rushed trip over and ears alert on top of his head. As soon as his searching eyes land on Johnny, he rushes over and throws his arms around his boyfriend in greeting.

“Hi, Yongie,” Johnny greets, “Thanks for coming.”

Johnny already feels like a weight is lifted off his chest just being in Taeyong’s presence. The smaller immediately gets down to business, stepping out of Johnny’s arms and looking him in the eyes.

“Where is he?” Taeyong asks. Johnny gestures to the truck behind them, and Taeyong immediately rushes over.

The cheetah hybrid, who has calmed down considerably since Johnny, Yuta, and Jaehyun had left, was now simply cowering in the corner, his eyes glaring at the doors of the truck. Upon catching sight of Johnny and Taeyong approaching, he immediately begins to growl again.

“Sshhh, it’s ok, you’re safe now” Taeyong coos softly. He creeps up to the enclosed part of the truck where the cheetah is being kept, and sits criss cross in front of him. As Johnny watches his boyfriend gently place his hand against the plexiglass near the other hybrid’s head, he is reminded of one of the many reasons why he is so in love with Taeyong. He’s always ready to help anyone who needs it, he would go to any lengths to advocate for those who couldn’t advocate for themselves.

The new hybrid’s breathing began to slow, his wide eyes fixed on Taeyong. He doesn’t make any move to acknowledge Taeyong’s words, but he’s no longer lashing out so Johnny assumes he’s listening.

“My name’s Taeyong, and I’m a hybrid too. I’m here to help you, alright?” Taeyong speaks soft and slow, waiting for a nod of affirmation from the hybrid before he continues. Johnny watches the pair from a safe distance away with bated breath.

“Do you have a name? Anything you go by?” Taeyong asks. At first the hybrid just stares at Taeyong as if he doesn’t understand the question. For a moment Johnny is worried that that’s the case, because it’s a good possibility that whomever was keeping him never taught him to speak Korean.

He is proven wrong a moment later when a small, whispered “Mark” leaves the hybrid’s mouth. It is the first time that Johnny has heard the hybrid speak, and his voice is just as small and cautious as his appearance.

“Mark, that’s a lovely name.” Taeyong smiles warmly at him, a gentle, loving smile that could ease even the most fearful heart. “Who gave you that name?”

Mark points at himself. 

Johnny’s heart constricts. Mark had had to give himself a name because no one bothered to do so for him. Johnny can’t even begin to imagine how depressing and dehumanizing it must have been to be stuck within the same grey walls for the first 20 years of his life, being referred to as nothing but a monotonous list of digits. The anger from before comes back, mixed within an overwhelming urge to protect.

Johnny isn’t going to let Mark become a lost cause. He will do anything and everything in his power to build this boy up until he is smiling and laughing as much as all of the other hybrids in his shelter. They will help make up for the first 20 years lost, Johnny swears by it.

♡

After many gentle, consoling words from Taeyong and a whole lot of waiting patiently, they finally manage to transfer Mark into one of the private rooms near the infirmary for especially sensitive new arrivals. They let Mark walk himself to the room, only guided by Taeyong’s arm. Johnny had been surprised at first how easily Mark went. He realizes however, while watching Taeyong show Mark around his new room, that Mark must have known that he wasn’t truly in any danger here, but he lashed out in fear nonetheless because fear is a beast that cannot be controlled.

After years of being locked up, knowing nowhere but the lab you were born in, knowing nothing but the hand that fed you, naturally Mark would be incredibly scared and overwhelmed now that he was thrust so abruptly into the real world.

Johnny rushes to the kitchens to get Mark a nice hot meal while Taeyong helps him get adjusted. Johnny really hopes that Mark will trust him enough to eat the meal, because he has no idea when Mark had last gotten a meal and he really doesn’t want him to starve.

When he gets back, Mark looks wary of the food, much as Johnny expects. He looks at the plate as if it’s a ticking time bomb as Johnny sets it down, but he begins to sniff at it curiously as Johnny and Taeyong begin to leave the room.

Taeyong says a quick goodbye to Mark, and a promise to return the next day, then he and Johnny are headed home.  
  
  


The couple remains in a comfortable silence the whole ride home, and as they eat dinner, only small talk about their day is shared. It’s not until they’re both tucked into bed with the lights off that Mark is mentioned again.

“Do you have any plans on what to do with Mark?” Taeyong initiates the conversation. Johnny can’t see his face where it’s tucked into Johnny’s chest, but Johnny can just imagine the concerned furrow of Taeyong’s eyebrows as he thinks about the little cheetah hybrid back at the shelter.

“Not really, no,” Johnny answers honestly. “What I do know is that I’ll wait forever if I have to, I will not give up on him. The most difficult cases are always the ones who need you the most.”

Taeyong hums in agreement, and his fluffy white ears twitch with contentment. “I’ll do whatever I can, too. Even though I don’t work there, I can come in and talk to him.”

“Yongie, you don’t have to—”

“But I want to.” Taeyong’s voice is firm. He sits up to stare Johnny in the eyes and despite the lack of light in the room, Johnny can still see the conviction alight in his eyes. “You saw it as well as I did, right now he only seems to respond to me as a fellow hybrid. Until he warms up to the rest of your staff, I’d be more than willing to find time to come in.”

Johnny’s heart seems to expand in his chest. “You’d do that?”

Johnny knows that what Taeyong is offering is no little thing. Taeyong is currently very busy himself; he recently enrolled in classes at a nearby university, and has a part time job at a coffee shop as well. Not many hybrids had the opportunity to work and receive an education like Taeyong did, and he has fought tooth and nail to get where he is now. Taeyong is probably the hardest worker Johnny knows. He puts every ounce of effort he has into his studies and work, so Johnny can’t even fathom where Taeyong would manage to fit visiting Mark into his schedule.

When Johnny expresses this, Taeyong only smiles, subconsciously wrapping his tail around Johnny’s calf. “I want to help him so bad, because… well, you know as well as I do. I know you also see the sweet boy underneath all that fear and it’s why you are so insistent on helping him too.”

Johnny nods in understanding, and Taeyong buries his face back into Johnny’s chest. It’s silent for many minutes before he speaks again.

“He reminds me of you.” Johnny whispers.

Taeyong doesn’t say anything, but Johnny knows he’s intrigued by the curious twitch of his tail. 

“When you first came to me, you built your fear around yourself like a brick wall. The others were too afraid to get close to you, but I saw the shimmer behind your eyes and I was drawn in. And I don’t remember ever a better feeling than watching you gradually learn to trust again, to be happy again. I want to see that happen to Mark.”

Taeyong presses a gentle kiss to Johnny’s lips and smiles. “Yeah, I want to see that too.”

♡

The next day, Johnny gets up bright and early to head to the shelter as usual, except this time his stomach is turning in anticipation to see how Mark fared through the night. He shares a quick breakfast with Taeyong, who promises to swing by in the afternoon after his morning classes because he doesn’t have work today. 

After dropping his boyfriend off at his first class he heads straight to the shelter, going about and saying high to all his residents and employees like he always does. He runs through his morning routine with more speed than usual, anxious to see how Mark made it through the night. 

Johnny reaches the infirmary and takes a right to the private rooms. He quickly unlocks the door labelled  _ Mark Lee, Cheetah Hybrid,  _ and makes sure to knock before entering. If he’s going to get Mark to let down his walls, he’s going to have to build some respect between them, and treat Mark like he’s a human too. Help him unlearn all those years of being treated as nothing more than a lab rat.

When he doesn’t get an answer, he calls out gently, “I’m coming in now, alright?”. Yet again no response, but he hears no opposition from within the room so he pushes open the door as slowly as he could.

Mark, from the looks of it, has barely moved since the night before. The sheets on the bed look untouched, meaning that Mark either didn’t sleep, or chose to sleep on the floor instead. Either way, the little cheetah looked about ready to drop from exhaustion, and Johnny’s heart hurt at the sight.

The plate of food that he had given Mark the night before looked to be barely touched, which puts a frown on Johnny’s face, but he’s at least a little relieved to see that tiny bits of it are missing. He will try again and bring him some fresh, hot breakfast. Eventually Mark would soften up enough to eat all of his food, it was only a matter of waiting.

Johnny walks over to the cold food and picks it up off the floor. When he does, Mark stumbles over himself to back up to the wall. He attempts to growl again, and it must have been the exhaustion or simply knowing that he wasn’t leaving there any time soon, but the sound lacked significantly less power than it did the night before.

“It’s all right, little one,” Johnny murmurs, attempting to sound as gentle as possible. “I’ll bring you some nice fresh food, and I’d like you to try and eat as much as you can, alright?”

Mark only stares at Johnny. Johnny knows he’s listening, so he continues.

“I know that you’re very nervous about your new surroundings, but we’re all here to help. Do you think you can tell me why you won’t sleep or eat?”

There’s silence for what seems like an eternity. Mark continues to stare at Johnny and he doesn’t know if the hybrid doesn’t understand him, or is just refusing to speak. Either way he waits patiently for any sort of response, giving Mark all the time he needs. 

“Food makes me sleepy. Sleep for many hours. Experiments.” Mark finally speaks for the second time since his arrival. His voice is barely above a whisper, and it sounds rough and hoarse as if unused for a long time.

Johnny processes Mark’s words, and as the meaning of what Mark said dawns on him, rage boils in his blood, and he feels the angriest he’s felt since Mark got here. The poor thing was so used to his food being drugged that he’s afraid to eat what they give him. He can’t believe anyone would be so heartless as to do something like that to this helpless boy just for their own sick research…

Johnny finally finds his voice again. “I know you probably won’t believe me Mark, but we’re here to protect you. You’ll never ever go back to that terrible lab, never again, you understand?” Mark’s eyes are wide as he listens to Johnny. “There’s absolutely nothing bad in that food, and we’re not going to hurt you. Ever.”

Johnny calls Yuta and asks him to bring Mark some breakfast. A few minutes later his friend comes knocking on the door with a plate of hot food. He looks a bit hesitant to come in, and Johnny remembers that Yuta hasn’t seen Mark since he had been growling at him in the truck.

“It’s all right, he’s calmed down,” Johnny says. Yuta nods and slowly enters the room. Mark presses himself back against the wall at Yuta’s arrival, breath picking up and nostrils flaring in alarm. Johnny quickly takes the plate from Yuta and places it a few feet away from Mark.

“I know you’re still nervous,” Johnny tells Mark as he stands up, “But try and eat a little food and get some rest in the bed. We won’t enter without knocking first. Oh! And Taeyong is coming this afternoon to see you!”

Mark’s head shoots up to stare at Johnny, eyes filled with confusion and a touch of apprehension.

“Taeyong is the cat hybrid that helped you last night. He’ll be back in the afternoon to talk to you some more. Is that okay?”

Mark seems to brighten ever so slightly, his big eyes looking just a little hopeful as he nods in confirmation.

“Alright then Mark,” Johnny pauses at the door, “Eat well.”

Johnny leaves the hybrid alone to eat, shutting the door behind him and Yuta. As they’re walking down the hall to where the majority of the hybrid population will be milling about after breakfast, Yuta turns to Johnny.

“He’s going to be a tough case, isn’t he?” Yuta says.

Johnny sighs in response. “Yes, I just hope that we can get him to sleep and eat regularly, or things could get really bad.”

Yuta offers Johnny a reassuring pat on the back, before departing from his side to go return to his spot as the reception desk. “It’s gonna turn out fine,” he says to Johnny, “There’s never been a hybrid you couldn’t help.”

♡

Johnny goes about the rest of his day normally, too busy with his constant tasks around the shelter to dwell upon Mark too much. Taeyong comes in right after his last class of the day just like he promised, and spends some time with Mark, even managing to coax the cheetah out of his room to take a walk. As much as he’s scared, Mark needs fresh air, and if he stays locked in his room all day, then really what’s the difference between here and his old living situation?

Taeyong reports at the end of the day that Mark had managed to eat nearly half of his breakfast, and he had left the boy with a big plate of dinner on his way out. Mark had seemed to really like the walk, Taeyong says, even stopping to bask in the sunlight every chance he got. Johnny laughs at that one; truly the behavior of a cat.

They continue their routine like that for a couple weeks, where Johnny comes and checks in on Mark in the morning, occasionally with Yuta’s assistance, and Taeyong keeps him company in the afternoon. The progress is slow and virtually unnoticeable, but Johnny doesn’t let it get him down because he knows for a fact that Mark’s gotten better than when he first arrived. For one thing, he now sleeps in his bed and eats most of the food that’s given to him. He’s been having short conversations with Taeyong, and even asks about when they’re going on their daily walks.

He is still quite hesitant with humans like Johnny and Yuta, however. And it’s okay, Johnny doesn’t blame him. He only hopes that someday he’ll be able to get close to Mark. Johnny’s grown an indescribable fondness for the little hybrid over these past couple weeks. He begins to think about what it’ll be like when Mark is eventually adopted some day, and Johnny can’t help the way that it stabs at his heart.

Johnny and Taeyong are walking home one night, as to enjoy the warm air and gentle breeze of late July. Johnny holds Taeyong’s hand in his significantly bigger one, swinging their arms between them and simply basking in the presence of his loved one. They have been so busy lately, with Johnny’s work at the shelter, Taeyong’s schoolwork and job, and their shared task of taking care of Mark, that their time alone had become somewhat limited. Johnny savors every moment like this, that they have just to themselves.

Johnny glances over at Taeyong, and notices a touch of uncertainty and confliction lying within his eyes. He holds Taeyong’s hand up and strokes the back of it with his thumb to get the smaller man’s attention.

“What’s on your mind angel?” Johnny asks. “Rough day?”

Taeyong shrugs, before answering hesitantly, “I don’t know, I guess. It’s — It’s nothing.”

“It’s definitely not  _ nothing  _ if it’s bothering you.” Johnny responds. “You know you can tell me, whatever it is. I can see from the way your ears press back like that that it isn’t nothing.”

Taeyong’s hands shoot up automatically to cover his cat ears. Johnny knows he hates how they give away all of his emotions, and he has to hold back a smile at how cute his boyfriend is.

Taeyong finally sighs before letting his hands fall back to his sides. “It’s just— you know how much I love helping Mark. He’s so sweet and I really, really want to help him get better.”

Johnny frowns in concern. “Of course angel, you’ve been such a big help, I could never thank you enough.”

Johnny’s words only seem to make Taeyong feel more conflicted by the looks of it, instead of soothing like he had hoped.

“I just think that Mark might need a more permanent companion to be with him at the shelter,” Taeyong gushes out all at once. He’s wringing his hands nervously, and his eyes are glued to the ground. “I’ve been getting really busy at school writing my thesis, and work has been chaotic too. I’ve been hesitant to bring it up because it’s such a huge thing to ask of one of the residents, because who knows how Mark would react to them, and— and what if Mark is upset that I left? I don’t want all our progress to just—”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay.” Johnny soothes Taeyong, rubbing up and down his back. They’ve stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and Johnny couldn’t care less about the strange expressions thrown their way by the people forced to walk around them. “I completely understand. You know that I know that school and work are your first priorities right now.”

“But Mark—”

“I understand that Mark is a priority as well,” Johnny interrupts, “I’m not questioning how much he means to you. I’m saying that you don’t need to feel guilty about focusing on your other work right now. You can still visit the shelter from time to time to let him know that you haven’t gone forever, don’t you think?”

Taeyong, although still looking apprehensive, gave a small, hesitant nod.

“Besides, you’ve been so great with Mark. He’s made so much progress that I think finding him a new companion at the shelter will be no problem.”

Taeyong’s face now held a hopeful smile. “You think so?”

“I  _ know  _ so.”

That is all it takes for Taeyong to skip on ahead of Johnny, shooting a huge grin over his shoulder. His eyes sparkle like a chest of diamonds, and his pristine white tail swishes happily behind him. Just the sight of him, so happy and free of worry, makes Johnny feel like he is falling in love for the first time all over again. 

“Wait up, Taeyong-ah!” He shouts with a laugh, jogging a little to catch up with the kitten hybrid. Taeyong giggles and circles back to Johnny’s side. He gives Johnny a playful kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and tugging him along.

“Hurry up, slowpoke!” Taeyong says, “Or we’ll never get home!”

♡

“Alright, here’s a list of recommended hybrid friendly brands. They use environmentally friendly materials, are ethically sourced, and 100% safe for your hybrid.” Johnny hands over the last of the papers to a rather overwhelmed looking Jaemin with a smile. The young man is standing at the front desk of the shelter with an ever-growing stack of papers in his arms, nodding furiously as he tries to commit everything Johnny’s saying to memory. His newly adopted puppy hybrid Jeno has long since gotten bored with the conversation. The samoyed puppy is now standing at the front window staring out at Jaemin’s car, his pointed ears sticking straight up and his fluffy tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Ok, thank you so much,” Jaemin responds with a tired smile. His eyes rove over to his excitable new adoptee, and his eyes grow impossibly fonder. “I’m so excited to take him home. I already have a cat hybrid at home — his name is Renjun— and he’s seemed a little restless lately. I read that it might be because he needs another hybrid companion, so I came here and met Jeno. And I knew the minute I saw him that I needed to take him home.”

Johnny’s heart grows at Jaemin’s earnest words. He can tell just by the way that Jaemin talks about his hybrids, with such love in his eyes, that Renjun and Jeno have a wonderful home. It’s moments like these, when hybrids go to a truly loving and nurturing forever home, that makes Johnny’s whole job worth it. Knowing that he can take them out of the worst situations and change their lives for the better is probably the best feeling in the world.

Jeno was a tenant that Johnny had a soft spot for, and he’s sad to see him leave. He remembers when Jeno was brought in; they had found him living beneath a bridge near the Han River, probably left there by his old owner. Johnny understands better than anyone the excitement emanating from Jeno. When Jeno turns his head back to look at them, and Johnny sees his eyes in happy little crescents from the force of his smile, Johnny’s chest feels warm with pride.

Johnny gives Jaemin some final words of advice on caring for the puppy and how to introduce him to Renjun, and the pair is off. He watches wistfully as Jaemin turns from the desk and walks up to Jeno. Jeno pulls Jaemin into a hug like he hadn’t seen him in a million years and Jaemin laughs, reaching up to scratch the energetic puppy behind the ears. Johnny hopes Jaemin and Renjun like cuddles, because Samoyeds were one of the most cuddly breeds you could find.

As Johnny watched the pair get into Jaemin’s car and drive away, he couldn’t help but think of another tenant of theirs.

Yukhei is a german shepherd hybrid and one of their longest tenants. He and Jeno had been inseparable from the moment Jeno arrived, and had fed off each other’s overflowing energy and constant need for hugs. Johnny hopes that the pair had gotten a proper chance to say goodbye, and maybe even made arrangements to stay in touch, because he couldn’t bear the thought of sweet Yukhei being completely left alone once again.

Yukhei’s a case very similar to Jeno, having been found on the streets where he had presumably been left by his previous owners. He has been staying at Johnny’s shelter longer than any of the other tenants, and it breaks Johnny’s heart. Many people who consider adopting Yukhei end up deciding not to, deeming his uncapped energy and constant need for skinship to be too much for them.

Johnny decides that the thought of Yukhei all alone is just too much for him, so he asks Doyoung to take over at the front desk for a bit. 

Doyoung is the only hybrid on Johnny’s small team of employees, and lives with his other employee, Jaehyun. He’s one of the few bunny hybrids Johnny has met in his life, and currently his velvety brown ears are laying down and relaxed against his head.

“I’m going to go visit Yukhei,” Johnny says, and Doyoung nods in understanding, sympathy in his eyes.

“Tell him that I’ll come visit later,” is Doyoung’s response. Johnny nods at his words and heads down the hall towards Yukhei’s room. Just like he had guessed, Yukhei is in his room; Johnny can tell as much from the light coming from beneath the door. Usually, Yukhei— a very sociable individual— liked to be constantly milling around the building and talking to the other tenants, but Johnny assumes that the leaving of his closest friend might have him wanting some time alone.

Johnny knocks gently on the door, pushing it open once he hears a small “come in” from within. Johnny spots Yukhei curled up on his bed, cocooned in his favorite blanket with just his big fluffy ears and his face poking out. He looks so lost and confused, and it pulls at Johnny’s heartstrings.

“Hey buddy,” Johnny begins in the warm tone he always uses with Yukhei, “How’re you doing?”

Yukhei responds with a heavy sigh as he scoots his burrito self over on the bed to make room for Johnny. “I miss Jeno,” Yukhei says with a pout.

Johnny reaches up to ruffle Yukhei’s hair, and fixes one of his canine ears that was folded over. “I know, it sucks. Did you at least get Jeno’s contact information?”

Yukhei shoves his face into his knees and nods. ”He promised to call me every week.”

“Well that’s something to look forward to right?” Johnny smiles. “And, you know what? I’ll come visit you every day if you would like.”

Yukhei’s eyes shoot up to Johnny at these words, his eyes as big as golf balls. “Really?” A smile begins to grow on Yukhei’s face and Johnny can feel the sheets shift as his tail begins to wag. Johnny’s chest feels warm. This is the Yukhei he knows and loves; the one that can never stay down for too long.

“Of course! Don’t tell anyone this but—” Johnny leans in secretively, exaggerating the way he looks around for possible eavesdroppers— “You’re one of my favorite tenants here.”

Yukhei giggles, high pitched and goofy, and throws his arms around Johnny. He squeezes Johnny in a tight hug, and Johnny returns it with equal enthusiasm, despite it being difficult to breathe. They stay that way for a while, Yukhei’s giant body somehow curling itself into Johnny’s side, making the puppy hybrid seem smaller than he is. Johnny talks about anything and everything, from what he had for breakfast that morning to his opinion ofnYuta’s new haircut, all to keep Yukhei distracted. It’s working, as Yukhei listens with bated breath to each ridiculous story Johnny tells.

It honestly hurts Johnny and the employees at the shelter to see Yukhei tossed to the side again and again by potential owners, and month after month the boy stays at the shelter. Somehow his pure, unadulterated enthusiasm never seems to fade despite years and years of discouragement, but Johnny knows how much Yukhei must be aching deep down inside.

It’s in the middle of telling a tall tale about Doyoung getting food poisoning that Johnny gets an epiphany. Yukhei needs a new friend and fast. He lives off human interaction and physical contact. Johnny is more than willing to spend as much time with him as needed, but there was only so much he can offer. Besides, the puppy needs another hybrid his own age he could talk to. 

Johnny knows just who Yukhei can befriend, and he can’t believe he didn’t think of it sooner.

If there is any hybrid in this shelter that was bold, friendly, and unwavering enough to bring Mark out of his shell, it’s Yukhei. The more Johnny thinks about it, the more he realizes that they could be perfect for each other; like Yin and Yang, their personalities could balance each other out. Yukhei can be the warm and patient pillar of support Mark needs, and Mark can be Yukhei’s go to friend. It’s perfect, really.

Johnny hopes that Taeyong will agree with him, because he’s about to make a bold decision.

“Actually, Yukhei,” Johnny begins. Yukhei looks up at him, big eyes filled with curiosity. 

“There’s someone I think you should meet...”

♡

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Johnny? What if Yukhei is too forward and Mark lashes out?” Taeyong’s eyes are big with concern as he looks up at Johnny. His hand never slows where it’s stroking Mark’s hair and ears rhythmically. They’re currently trying to teach the cheetah to eat while others are around. It’s going pretty well; Mark is currently taking curious sniffs of his food, and cautious tastes when he thinks Johnny and Taeyong aren’t looking.

“I’m confident that they’ll be fine,” Johnny says, “Yukhei may be energetic, but he knows his boundaries. I filled him in on the bulk of Mark’s situation, and he says he’d be glad to help.”

Taeyong nods, but still looks nervous. “I just want to make sure it’s okay with Mark too. We often pretend like he’s not there just because he isn’t very vocal. I think he should have a say in this too.”

Johnny can’t help but feel a little guilty when he’s reminded of this. Mark hasn’t spoken more than a few words at a time since he’s arrived, so Johnny often forgets that he can hear and understand everything they’re saying.

“Hey, Mark,” Taeyong coos softly, tapping on Mark’s chin to get him to look up. “We have something to ask you.”

Mark looks up, eyes wide with confusion and a slight touch of apprehension that never really leaves. His big eyes make him look like an innocent little cub, and it never fails to pull at Johnny’s heartstrings.

Johnny crouches down in front of Mark, but still a little distance away, and holds out his hand for Mark to take. Mark stares at it for a moment, unsure, before very hesitantly placing his hand in Johnny’s. Progress. Johnny’s heart sings, and he gently lowers himself into a criss cross position.

“Mark, you know how much Taeyongie loves coming to visit, right? And how he’ll never stop visiting you?”

Mark nods and curls himself into Taeyong’s side. His little spotted tail comes to subconsciously curl around Taeyong’s calf, and adoration fills Taeyong’s eyes.

“Well, he’s still going to be visiting, but not as much. He’s really busy right now. We thought you could make friends with another hybrid here named Yukhei, just to keep you company when Taeyong can’t make it here to visit.”

Mark’s eyes go impossibly wider and he suddenly curls in on himself, removing his arms from around Taeyong to wrap them around himself. He doesn’t say anything at first, only offering a quick shake of his head. 

“Need Taeyong,” he whispers, and concern spikes in Taeyong’s eyes.

“I understand how scary it is, to trust someone else,” Johnny says patiently, “but all of the hybrids here are very friendly. Especially Yukhei, he would do anything to protect his friends.”

Taeyong nods, and hesitantly adds on, “Trust me when I say this, Mark. I wouldn’t let anyone near you if I didn’t know 100% that they were safe.”

And Mark seems to accept that answer, because even if Johnny is the only human employee that has any semblance of Mark’s trust, Taeyong’s word is like gospel to him. Johnny thinks that Taeyong might as well be the little cheetah’s mother at this point.

Taeyong pats Mark’s head and Mark shyly nuzzles his head into Taeyong’s hand. Johnny swears that he hears a small pur too. “That’s a sweet boy. You’re so brave, you know?” Taeyong smiles at Mark. “You and Yukhei are going to have a great time together.”

♡

Both Taeyong and Johnny make sure to be present for Mark and Yukhei’s first meeting. It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon when they both find the time to both be at the shelter. They decided on having the two hybrids meet in a neutral space that wasn’t either of their living spaces, to prevent any hostile or territorial feelings. Taeyong brings Mark from his room, and Johnny brings Yukhei from his room.

Johnny and Yukhei are the first pair to arrive in the shelter’s courtyard where they arranged to meet. It couldn’t be more perfect of a day for this to happen, with the sun shining brightly and not a single cloud in the sky. Johnny’s practically bursting with anticipation; he really hopes that this goes well, because he could only imagine how sweet of friends Mark and Yukhei would be. They take a seat at a round picnic table and wait. 

Johnny’s about five minutes into soaking up the sunlight and waiting when he senses movement from beside him.

He glances over at Yukhei. His pointy ears that usually stand tall on his head are pressed back, and Johnny notices a small pant coming from the boy. Now Johnny, being a seasoned expert on hybrids of all kinds, knows signs of stress when he sees them, and this puppy is definitely stressed.

Johnny reaches up to ruffle Yukhei’s hair. “Xuxi, what’s up?” he says.

Yukhei, bless his heart, only shoots Johnny a controlled smile. “Nothing! I’m just excited to meet Mark.”

Johnny frowns. “Yukhei, it’s okay to feel a little anxious. I know this is a lot to ask of you and I could never thank you enough for being so kind.”

“It’s not a big deal!” Yukhei exclaims, sitting straight up on the bench. “I love to make new friends! I’m sure Mark is really nice.”

“Of course he is,” Johnny amends, “He’s just a little nervous sometimes, so remember to be patient.”

Yukhei nods seriously, his tail thumping against the bench. “Patience is my middle name!”

Johnny laughs heartily and is about to respond with a quip about how that patience sure doesn’t show itself when it comes to mealtime, but he’s interrupted by Taeyong rounding the corner with a very nervous looking Mark.

Yukhei spots them as well a second later, and all of his prior nervousness seems to melt from his body. A huge grin overtakes his face and his tail is wagging even faster than before.

“Hi! My name is Yukhei but you can call me Xuxi since we’re gonna be friends!” Yukhei grins amicably at Mark, not even waiting for him to sit down. Mark looks shocked, as if the sudden bombardment of friendliness has given him whiplash. 

Much to Johnny’s relief, however, he responds a few moments later with a small, “I’m Mark.” It’s so quiet Johnny barely picks up on it, but luckily Yukhei’s big old German Shepherd ears hear it just fine. Yukhei reaches out one of his hands to shake, and Johnny’s heart positively melts when Mark reaches a hesitant hand forward. Mark looks only a tad bit regretful a moment later when Yukhei nearly shakes his whole arm off in excitement.

The next few minutes of careful introductions leave both Johnny and Taeyong with bated breath. Mark is reacting just as hesitantly as they both expected, but they are pleasantly shocked to see how easily he’s responding to Yukhei’s excitement as well. After a few minutes of talking between the four of them, Yukhei gets impatient and drags Mark off the bench to go show him his favorite tree to sit under. Taeyong looks nervous at first about how Mark will react, but the cheetah surprisingly goes along with it albeit hesitantly, and not without a panicked look over his shoulder at Taeyong.

Taeyong’s eyebrows stay just a little furrowed as he watches the pair under the tree, and his hands play nervously with his silky white tail. Johnny scoots around the table so he can be seated next to his boyfriend, and pulls his kitten into his side with one arm.

“Your nervous mom side is showing,” Johnny murmurs into the crown of Taeyong’s head, and smiles when Taeyong slaps his thigh indignantly. “It’s going so well, look. You can breathe easy now.”

“I know,” Taeyong sighs, burrowing his face further into Johnny’s side. “It’s just— they both need this so badly. I would hate for either of them to get hurt or— god forbid— we lose all our progress with Mark.”

“Hey.” Johnny grabs Taeyong’s face in his, and looks deep into his eyes. “That progress isn’t going anywhere, okay? Mark probably trusts you with his life, and nothing will change that. You can relax angel, Yukhei is just as nervous about messing this up as you are.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Johnny chuckled, “You should have seen the poor boy before you got here, he was quite stressed.”

“Oh, poor baby.” Taeyong pouts. He seems a little bit more appeased though, and he turns to watch Yukhei and Mark as they sit under the tree, and Yukhei attempts to show a curious Mark how to make dandelion chains.

Johnny sighs happily as he moves to curl his arms around Taeyong’s waist, and Taeyong leans back into Johnny’s chest. They stay that way for a while, with Taeyong’s head tucked under Johnny’s chin and his delicate feline ears tickling Johnny’s chin, both watching contentedly as friendship blooms just a little ways away.

♡

Over the next few weeks, Johnny watches carefully from a distance as Mark and Yukhei become more acquainted. Everything just feels like it’s falling into place as he observes Mark laugh for the first time, a timid, squeaky little laugh with his nose scrunched up and his eyes sparkling as he listens to Yukhei tell a ridiculous tale from breakfast about battling another puppy hybrid Yangyang for the last slice of french toast.

He watches with pride and joy as Yukhei slowly begins to coax Mark into eating meals with the rest of the shelter’s tenants, and how Yukhei stands up for Mark when another hybrid bumps into him in the lunch line. Mark looks like he wants to run away at first, until Yukhei pulls him into his side and gives the offending hybrid some stern words.

Johnny watches the way Mark lights up in a way that Johnny’s never seen on him before, as he shows Yukhei how to play checkers. Yukhei listens along to Mark’s every word with his full unbroken attention, and Johnny knows he made the right choice.

♡

It’s one terrifying morning that everything changes, and Johnny knows he has another difficult choice to make.

The day starts off like any other. Johnny comes in an hour late just like he does every Wednesday, so he can drop Taeyong off at his 8 am class. It’s slightly drizzly outside and very humid, and Doyoung laughs at Johnny’s frizzy hair when he walks into the building. Johnny only rolls his eyes fondly at his rabbit friend before quickly making his morning rounds.

He arrives at Mark’s new room to find the cheetah has just woken up. Johnny smiles at Mark’s bedhead and gives his hair a ruffle.

“Johnny hyung, stop,” Mark giggles, pulling Johnny’s hand away from his head. Johnny only looks on with pride at the sight before him. Mark has been speaking more and more, and dishing out smiles more and more. He also has gotten much closer to Johnny as well. Mark still is hesitant to accept skinship from anyone that wasn’t Lucas and Taeyong, but he seems to prefer Johnny over any of the other shelter employees, so Johnny considers it a win.

He also considers it a win that Mark finally became comfortable enough being around the shelter’s general population that he agreed to move out of his secluded room. He was naturally a bit nervous, but he lit up right away when he learned he would be closer to Yukhei.

“How’s the new room, buddy?” Johnny asks Mark.

“It’s good,” Mark responds quietly, “Yukhei promised me he’d take me out for ice cream today.” The shy smile that follows his statement is a sight that Johnny would gladly kill to see any time. Johnny’s almost reluctant to say that yes, maybe he does have favorites in this shelter.

“Well make sure to tell him that he has to check in at the front desk before he does that!”

Mark nods, and Johnny gives him one last pat on the head before moving on.

The rest of the morning is quite slow, and he finds himself working at the front desk come noontime. It’s still too wet for most of the hybrids to want to go outside, so they’re all spending time indoors. He’s watching intently as a pair of kitten hybrids play a game of cards in the foyer when an unfamiliar voice interrupts him.

“Hello,” it says, and Johnny glances over to see that it’s a man who looks to be in his 30s. He’s smiling warmly and it’s the kind of smile that you can’t help but return.

“Hello!” Johnny greets jovially. “How can I help you today?”

“Well,” the man says, “I was wondering if I could take a look around at the hybrids. I’ve been wanting to adopt for a while and now just felt like the right time!”

“Of course! I’ll grab someone to show you around, and you’ll be right on your way!”

Johnny fetches Doyoung and Yuta from the staff room to show the man around and he returns to his desk with a light feeling in his chest. He was always so excited to help first time adopters find the perfect hybrid for them. The joyful glow they always carried when they took their hybrid home for the first time was always something very special to Johnny. He was always reminded of the honeymoon-like phase he went through when he first welcomed Taeyong into his new home.

These first visits were pretty much guaranteed to go well, the prospective adopter always leaving with a promise to return at an arranged date so they can get to know the hybrid they wish to adopt. So one can imagine the utter surprise that Johnny feels not even half an hour later when Doyoung comes running into the foyer in a panicked flurry, his eyes round as saucers and his ears laid flat down the back of his head.

“Doyoung!” Johnny exclaims, shooting to his feet. A few papers he was working on flutter to the ground, but he doesn’t pay them an ounce of attention. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s— It’s Mark,” Doyoung gasps out, “Come quick!”

Johnny’s blood freezes in his veins, and he bolts ahead of Doyoung and down the hall towards Mark’s room, Doyoung following close behind. A million and one thoughts are running through his head of what could have possibly gone wrong. Was Mark hurt? Did something make him nervous? He and Yukhei couldn’t have gotten into an argument, could they?

Johnny comes to a skidding halt right as they reach Mark’s room, and his eyes widen at the scene before him.

The man that had come into the shelter just a little while ago is pressed against the wall of the hallway opposite Mark’s room, cowering behind an overwhelmed looking Jaehyun.

Johnny rushes forward and peeks into the room to find Yuta standing in the middle of the room, holding his hands out placatingly and concentrating on the corner of the room.

And there, cowering and growling and looking very much cornered, is Mark.

His eyes look the same as they did on his very first night, filled with fear masked neatly as rage. His arms and Yuta’s were covered with little red claw marks, and both were breathing heavily.

Yuta is the first one to notice Johnny’s arrival. “Oh, thank god you’re here Johnny,” he sighs, letting his hands fall to his sides. “We took the inquiring adopter in to meet Mark, and it was going well, but when he showed interest in adopting Mark, Mark just lashed out, and—” Yuta heaves a deep breath— “and we know you’re probably the only one who could calm him down. Or communicate.”

Johnny nods, and glances over at Mark. The cheetah must have finally calmed down to notice Johnny’s presence, because he was staring back with his big, round eyes. Mark must have sensed some disappointment coming from Johnny because suddenly his face crumples up heartbreakingly, and tears fill his eyes.

Johnny sighs, and suddenly his shoulders feel incredibly heavy. He turns back to the waiting crowd.

“You guys think we could have a moment alone? I want to talk to him.”

“Of course,” Yuta responds, quick to back out of the room and steer the tour group away, “Do what you need to do.”

The door shuts behind him and Johnny stares at it for a few moments before he hears a few devastating sniffs from behind him and his heart shatters properly. He turns back to Mark and sees tears now rolling down the hybrid’s face. It hurts because Johnny knows Mark thinks he’s disappointed in him, but in reality Johnny is only disappointed in himself. He can only find it in him to be disappointed that  _ he  _ didn’t do enough to help Mark, or he thought Mark was ready for any of this.

Johnny walks over and slowly kneels in front of Mark. He wipes the tears off Mark’s face with the sleeve of his shirt, and gives him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry Mark,” he whispers, “I should have known you weren’t ready for that yet.”

This only makes Mark sob harder, so Johnny sits down beside him and carefully guides Mark to rest against his side. He gives Mark plenty of room to pull away, but the cheetah gladly burrows his tear-stained face into Johnny’s shoulder.

“I’m—I’m sorry, Johnny hyung,” Mark sniffles, “I was scared— and, and— I can’t leave Xuxi and Taeyong— and you—”

“Sssh, it’s going to be alright. I’ve got you baby.” Johnny strokes Mark’s soft ears where they’re quivering atop his head. He knows in that moment that not all progress is lost, because the Mark of a month ago would never have been able to express his emotions this way. “You are not going anywhere, understand?”

Mark nods.

“Do you want me to get Xuxi for you?”

Another nod, a little more vigorous this time.

“Alright, baby. Deep breaths. I’ll be right back.”

♡

“I just don’t know what to do Yongie.” Johnny sighed as he pushed around the fried rice on his plate some more. He couldn’t bear to look up at his boyfriend right now, knowing that his face was going to be laced with concern, eyebrows furrowed just as deep as his own.

Taeyong had almost had a heart attack when Johnny called earlier and told him what happened with Mark. Johnny had had to talk him down from walking straight out of his 1 pm psych class, but even then he ran over straight after without even waiting for Johnny to come pick him up. He had sat with Mark for hours with the boy’s head in his lap, consoling him and running a loving hand through his hair.

“I don’t either Johnny,” Taeyong says, “This just feels like a huge step back. What if he’s never ready to be adopted?” Taeyong’s voice is choked with emotion, and it feels like a stab in the gut to Johnny. “Even then— this probably sounds so selfish of me— but I honestly don’t know how I’ll get by if he is adopted. Not even knowing how he’s doing or if his new owner is treating him well. It’s terrifying.”

“I feel the same way,” Johnny says, “I’ve gotten so attached to him, I feel like his dad.” He lets out a wet laugh.

Taeyong laughs too, and nods. Silence falls between the two as they finish their dinner. It’s not an unpleasant silence, but it does hang heavy with all of the unspoken thoughts swarming in both of their heads. Once they’re finished eating they silently do the dishes together, shoulder to shoulder at their sink.

Once again it’s not until they’re in bed that their conversation resumes.

Johnny is staring at the ceiling through the dark. Taeyong is silent next to him, curled up like he’s asleep, but Johnny can tell by his breathing and the way he tries to shuffle without being noticed that he’s still awake.

“Y’know what Mark said to me, after it happened?” Johnny speaks, breaking the silence.

Taeyong freezes, and Johnny can feel the way his ears perk up from where his head lays against his neck. “What?” Taeyong whispers.

“He said he didn’t want to leave you or Xuxi. That’s why he reacted that way.”

A small gasp. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I didn’t even think of how much it would affect Xuxi, if he was adopted.” Taeyong’s voice breaks halfway through, and he lets out a small sob. Johnny understands; he’d rather walk barefoot through a field of legos than have to see Yukhei go through losing his closest companion again.

It hurt even worse that Johnny knows he can’t shelter Mark forever, either. He’s going to have to get adopted one day, whether Johnny likes it or not.

He’s going to have to get adopted someday…

Wait.

“Taeyong.” Johnny suddenly says, and Taeyong jumps. “Tell me if this sounds crazy.”

“What?” Taeyong responds, sounding slightly concerned.

“Maybe we should adopt Mark and Yukhei.”

There’s silence for a moment. Then, slowly, Taeyong lifts his head from the crook of Johnny’s neck to look him in the face. It’s almost completely dark in the room, but Johnny can still just barely make out the small, hopeful smile on Taeyong’s face, and the sparkle in his eye.

“That actually sounds amazing,” he laughs. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Would I be okay with it?!” Johnny lifts himself up, and pulls Taeyong into his lap. “I’d be more than okay with it! Those two are basically my children at this point!”

Taeyong laughs again, loud and clear and full of joy, and throws his arms around Johnny’s neck. He showers Johnny’s face with kisses.

“I love you so much,” Taeyong sighs, “I can’t wait to be a little family.”

“I love you too angel. More than you will ever know.”

♡

**One Year Later**

Johnny crams the last suitcase into the trunk of the car, slamming it shut. He pats the trunk as he turns back to a waiting Taeyong with a grin.

“Well, I think that’s everything! You want to get the kiddos down here?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Kiddos, really? You’re such a dad.”

Johnny laughs at that, which of course makes Taeyong laugh as well. Taeyong’s laugh quickly turns into a squeal, however, when Johnny scoops him up into the air, his arms trapped to his sides. “You love me though!” Johnny says.

“I can’t believe I put up with you!”

“Your fault for marrying me!”

Taeyong finally frees himself, and moans, “What I have done to myself!” before turning away to head back into their house. Johnny elicits one last squeal from his husband by giving his tail a small yank, then he sits and waits for the return of the rest of his adopted family.

Johnny and Taeyong have decided to surprise Mark and Yukhei with a weekend trip to the beach to celebrate their one year anniversary of getting adopted. Johnny can’t even fathom that it’s already been a year since he’s made possibly the second best decision of his life; the first, of course, being adopting Taeyong.

He remembers vividly the moment they had announced the news to the pair that they were coming home with him and Taeyong. It feels like yesterday to Johnny, when he got to watch the look of raw, unfiltered joy and relief in Mark’s eyes as Johnny told him that he’d never have to leave Taeyong or Yukhei or his side ever again.

He will always cherish the memory of taking them home for the very first time, unlocking their front door and watching as Mark looked around curiously, seeing a real home for the first time in his life, and Yukhei, bounding around the house in pure excitement at finally being adopted after years and years of arduous waiting. 

Johnny’s shaken out of his memories when the front door flies open and Yukhei comes bounding out, as bubbly and energetic as usual. Mark comes scampering after him, giggling and holding his bag to his chest. Mark’s eyes were alight with the curious wonder that always seems to fill them nowadays; that was one of Johnny’s absolute favorite developments over the past year.

In the safety of his new home and the loving, guiding arms of Yukhei, Johnny has gotten the pleasure of seeing Mark grow and emerge from the tight shell of fear that had locked onto him so fiercely not even a year ago.

With enough love and care, Mark has become one of the most engaging and compassionate individuals he’s ever met. His ears and tail now stand proud and tall every day, well groomed and shining courtesy of Taeyong.

Yukhei clambors into the backseat of the car and Mark closely follows suit. Taeyong climbs into the front seat next, and Johnny finally joins the three hybrids as he climbs into the driver’s seat. He glances over to see Taeyong double checking all of the snacks he packed, at the same time calling to Yukhei and Mark to make sure they had their seat belts buckled. Johnny looks in the rearview mirror at the aforementioned pair. Both of their faces are practically glowing, Yukhei’s puppy tail wagging at a ridiculous speed and Mark’s own tail quivering with excitement.

And while Johnny doesn’t have a pair of animal ears or a tail to express just how happy he is in this moment, he hopes that the huge smile on his face is enough. He sends one last look to each of the car’s occupants, before starting up the car and fixing his eyes on the road. 

“Everybody ready?” Johnny calls, and is immediately met with a chorus of yeses. 

He truly couldn’t ask for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> come let me know what you think at my twitter or curiouscat! they're both @princehuangss <3


End file.
